vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rei-Ginsei
Welcome! Hi Rei-Ginsei -- we're excited to have Vampire Hunter D Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. * Add categories to your pages to help you navigate between similar articles. For example, a wiki about Disney cartoons would have a Disney Characters category, with pages about Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. Readers can click on the name of the category link at the bottom of an article to find a list of the other pages in that category. Use the "Add category" button to create a new category, or to put an article into an existing category. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Help Do you need help here? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 20:38, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :What do you think needs to be done the most? I can help you with anything. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 20:54, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry about the logo. It's just a placeholder image for the time you don't have one up. Do you have an image that you think would be good for a logo? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I'll need time. I don't know all that much on the subject of this wiki. I'll look into starting things here and getting a few things looking better, but starting stub articles to get the ball rolling is the best thing to do, and you seem to already be doing that. Devilmanozzy 21:16, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm in the same boat. All I know about the wiki's subject is what I have learned from this wiki. But, I will stay around to help with the basic wikia things. I can help with templates, policies, skin customization, ect. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes As for the infoboxes, you need to take a look at Category:Infobox templates. These pages give you both an example of how the infobox looks and the code needed to create it. We can always edit them to make the modifications needed to make them fit the wiki. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :What do you want to work on next? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 05:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Something like a "Novel Infobox"? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 05:51, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::Look at Template:Book. Is this what you are looking for? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 05:53, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::::There is no need to create a Novel Infobox template if you like Template:Book. What you need to do is go to a page about a book and add the following code to the page: ::::Once this is done, you simply add in the info accordingly. Get it? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 06:09, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, the wiki has some templates and other important pages already created. They don't want to give the wiki founders too much of a hard time. It makes it a lot easier. Another thing, If you want the template's color to be black, somewhat like the ones you created, we can do that. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 06:24, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::You're welcome --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 15:41, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Policies Have you began writing the basic policies for this wiki? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 15:44, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I would recommend having a good number of basic policies written before the wiki starts getting more contributers. You should write ones on basic stuff like Sockpuppets, Vandalism, Offensive language, Copyright violations, ect. I could help you out if you want. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. I've add this to both your and FF-Suzaku talk pages. And your site layout looks really good. edit:I removed the hate speech above my comment :--Sxerks 04:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC)